A Hateful Reminder
by Silono
Summary: "Never thought I'd be back in this hell hole.." What do you think it feels like to have everything you once loved taken away from your grasp. Do you think you can handle the pain, sorrow, and loneliness that forms in the pit of your stomach? What if fate unexpectedly sends you back to the place that caused your grief. Can you live somewhere that is a constant hateful reminder?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so this is my first diabolik lovers story, so please just give it some time to get better. This story starts after episode 1. And finally I want to give a HUGE shout out to KuraiOkami for doing my cover and editing this.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, except my oc Yuka, I'm not going to say that again.

Enjoy!

*Click*

 _'Well that's just great, my last chance of freedom was just flushed down the drain.'_ I thought bitterly as I look at the locked car door. The place that I once called home, started to fade in the distance while I was riding away in a black cab. Twirling my long blondish-blue hair in my fingers, I let out a sigh of sorrow.

"Gosh Yuka, it's not like you even know where you're going, think about it like a vacation of sorts…" I told myself, my gold eyes twinkling in amusement after my failed attempt of some sort of motivation. As day turned to night I got closer to my destination, anticipation eating me up inside. My foster mother had told me about my little vacation, and I really wasn't happy about the idea, and since my mother was so stingy with time, I was only left with 40 minutes max to pack. So obviously I didn't have any left over time to ask why and where I was going, but I guess I'm going to find out soon enough.

The car then jerked forward, indicating that I had arrived at my appointed location. As I stepped out of the car, I stared at the mansion that stood before me with as much hate and disgust that I could fathom.

"Never thought I'd be back in this hell hole, fate sure is a bitch," I spat out from under my breath. When my luggage was finally unloaded, I approached the front door with caution.

 _'I wonder if that woman is alive, surly she should be dead by now, but the world just loves proving me wrong so...'_ I then knock on the door once…twice…three times, and then the door opens. They reveal a girl whose beauty is one that rivals mine.

"Um, hello, may I help you with anything?" she asked, but had a hint of fear in her voice, and I think I knew why.

 _'Yea, why are you living with a bunch of sadistic vampires when you are obviously human,'_ is what I wanted to come out but…

"Yea, I was told to come here, but I guess it was a mistake…" is what actually came out. With that I turned my heels, and just before I was about to leave I heard a voice of someone who was taken from me long ago.

"Hey pancake! Yours truly hates to-, who are you!"

"Ayato…" I mumbled out, tasting the familiarity as it danced on my tongue.

"Oi! I asked you a question!"

 _'It seems that he doesn't remember me, must be the woman's work. And I bet that she got to the rest of them as well. Well played, but now the games are really beginning. Plus, I don't mind playing human for a bit longer.'_ With my quick thinking, I came up with an alias without the slightest hesitation.

"Oh sorry, my name is Lori Yagami, and I was sent here by Yoruba's Home."

I'm going to figure out what happened, and get my revenge for what _she_ did to me. I can't wait to see the look on their faces.

Let the games begin.

.

.

.

 _Brother._ "

A/N: Okay everybody, this is my first diabolik lovers fan fiction so please be easy on me. I wanna hear your feedback, please follow, favorite, and comment. No flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Remember Lori is Yuka's alias.

"Tch, whatever, you're not even worth it…Melon." Ayato snarled. Well, some things never change, like his snarky attitude, and obvious disrespect for breast size. While he was turning to leave, I took in every feature, reminiscing the feeling. Taking in his tall, slender build, his reddish-colored hair, and his narrowed green eyes that he inherited from _her_.

 _'He still wears it better'_ I snort at my amusing, yet ironic comment.

"I'm really sorry about him, I'm Yui, and that was Ayato, please come in…" the pinkish haired human muttered. Looking at her fragile figure, with the door widely open, she was very…girly. Her eyes were a beautiful glistening pink, and she had this adorable flower clip at the side of her hair. As I followed her inside, my mind made me think of something I never wanted to remember, something that haunted me day in, and day out.

 _Flashback_

 _"Mama, where are we going?" an 8 year-old girl with a mixture of blue and blonde hair asked, her gold eyes pleading for an answer._

 _"You will see my child, now come quickly, before your brothers wake up." The woman said in a soothing voice, but in her mind, was spitting it out like venom. The mother tugged the child's hands as they hurried out the door._

 _"Okay mommy…" The child hung her head as she followed her mother, not knowing that night was going to scar her for life._

I snap myself out of the nightmare when I heard my name being called. I turn my poker face to find my second eldest half-brother, Reiji, staring straight at me. His purple hair that was mixed with grey was so fascinating that I was tempted to touch it; missing the closeness we, in the past had shared. Then his bright red orbs fixed on my yellow ones, and at that moment, I swore that I saw his eyes widen, but it must have been my imagination.

"Welcome, I am Reiji, please sit down while we get this sorted out" he stated.

 _'Still acting like I butler I see'_ I chuckle inwardly. I sit on the blood red sofa, bouncing on the soft cushion. I see Reiji and Ayato whispering to each other at the opposite end of the living room. I could have used my super hearing to eavesdrop, but then what's the fun in that. Suddenly, I feel cold breath tickling my ear, making me feel cold and warm at the same time.

 _'Oh Laito you sure you want to do that? Fine two can play at that game…'_ I thought as I turn around to face him, our noses slightly touching. Then I kissed his cheek in a seductive manner, teasing him on purpose.

"Ah, a new toy, are you Bitch-chan's friend?" he asked moving his body closer to mine. His shoulder length reddish-brown hair gently brushed against my cheek. He had the same green eyes as Ayato, leaving me to wonder how come I never inherited them as well. I mean I know the reason, but… never mind.

"Sorry, I don't play with male prostitutes." I snarled, making his jaw drop in a mixture of anger, and no doubt surprise. I turned my back to him as I let out a smirk.

 _'He can't pull that on me, who does he think he is?'_ I then hear Kanato's voice from the seat next to me. Geez people, you don't know that I'm not human, stop popping up all over the place.

"Look at what she did to Laito teddy, isn't she mean?" he complained, gazing at me with his lonely purple eyes. His purple hair framed his face, as I recalled _she_ had the same hair color. And I still could see the bags under his eyes due to lack of sleep.

' _He spends too much time staring at his statues…_ ' I thought, totally petrified on the inside, but smirking on the outside. He suddenly leaned towards me and licked my cheek.

"You're right teddy, she does taste sweet, but also very familiar, why is that?" He said as I rid my cheek of his saliva. I then see Reiji go towards Shu, my eldest half-brother. Shu's blonde hair still had the natural curls that I missed running my hands through. He then opened his eyes slightly as his light, ocean blue eyes sent me into a trance. The ear buds placed loosely in his ears, no doubt he was listening to some sort of classical music. I pulled away when his gaze met mine. Reiji then asked him,

"Do you know why this woman is here?"

" _That_ man called….and told me that he sent us a gift." He mumbled bored. Turning his face towards the couch and slumping in annoyance.

"Oh, so not a sacrificial bride…."

"He also said you can kill her… but it would be wise not to."

"Well thanks for telling me this beforehand deadbeat." Reiji said, his voice dripping in sarcasm as he walked towards me.

"It seems that everything has been sorted out, thanks for being so patient." He paused, "Though I might have to teach you some manners due to that little incident with Laito." Reiji told me, sending shivers down my spine, making me remember how he taught me manners when I was younger.

*SMASH*

"QUIET!" a voice roared from behind. I turn around to see my youngest half-brother Subaru glaring at me. His white hair hid one the eyes that was filled rage, while the other blood red orb could be viably seen.

"It seems that everyone is here now, so I will reintroduce them," Reiji proclaimed as he turned toward me.

"There is the eldest, Shu," ' _Miss me_.'

"I'm the second eldest, Reiji," _'Remember me.'_

"The triplets, Ayato…" _'Need me.'_

"…Kanato…" _'Sing for me.'_

"…and Laito," _'Play piano for me.'_

"The youngest, Subaru," _'Open up to me.'_

"And our guest, who just arrived yesterday, Yui," _'Why do I feel uneasy with you?'_

"Well, my name is Lori Yagami, thank you for allowing me to stay here." I said. Then Yui proceeded to lead me to a room, which coincidentally, was my old one.

"Make yourself comfortable, and you can borrow one of my school uniforms, since school starts at 7 pm." She handed me the clothes.

"Thank you" I replied. With the door finally shut, I fell to my knees in pain. My breath heavy. The material objects in my room started to float to the ceiling as I tried to even my gasps. After a while, when my breathing was steady, the objects fell back into their original place.

 _'That was close, I thought they were going to see me. I can't let anyone know of this … curse, not even them.'_

 _A/N:_ So what do you think? Remember comment, favorite, and follow.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it is short. Anyway enjoy!

I was sitting in the limo, surrounded by my brothers and their 'sacrificial bride'. I unbuttoned two of my shirt buttons, and loosened my bow while we were being driven to night school by a mysterious driver. I was used to night school, because I attended it when I was younger, but Yui, not so much. She was shaking in her boots, looking side to side every 10 seconds, being cautious for her blood.

"Miss Lori, you are going to school, not to bed, dress accordingly." Reiji scolded when he noticed my shirt.

"But, it's so hot…" I replied, unbuttoning a few more until a fragment of cleavage was being shown.

"Well, I will have to teach you dress etiquette as well when we reach home."

 _'_ _He is such a stick in the mud, but he has always been that way so it isn't a surprise._ ' Glancing to my left, I see Yui staring at me with a horrendous expression, like I just committed a heinous crime. I smirk and wink at her, signalling for her to watch what was going to happen next.

"Ne, Reiji-kun," I pause, pushing my arms together, making the top of my breast protrude slightly out of my top, "Don't be too harsh with me please?" I plead, turning my face to the side so that they couldn't see my struggle to keep my laughter inside. When I heard no reply, I turn to see Reji looking away, slight blush on his face. Yui looking at me in amazement, wondering what other tricks I had up me sleeve.

 _'_ _And that's how I always got out of his lessons'_ I chuckle inwardly, and then feel the jerk of the car, knowing it was time to be judged by my brothers' fan clubs. Strutting out of the limo first, I walk up the pathway, flashing a smile to the male population, making some of them have nosebleeds.

 _'_ _Oops.'_ Then, I trotted straight up to the front office, awaiting my schedule.

A man with long brown hair, which was in a ponytail, and hazel eyes came out and gave me a sheet of paper with my schedule on it.

"Thank you" I said, as I skipped all the way to my first class, ignoring the stares of my schoolmates. Arriving at the door to my first class I see Ayato, Kanato, and Yui are there as well. Yui sends me a kind smile, and Kanato sends me a creepy one, while Ayato completely disregards my presence. I place myself in the chair in front of Yui's as soon as math class starts. Five minutes in, I turn my body around to find Ayato and Yui no longer in their seats, and Kanato staring aimlessly at the classroom entrance.

 _'_ _I guess its feeding time for him, and to be honest I'm feeling a bit hungry myself._ ' I excuse myself from class as I search for a quiet place in the school to take my blood tablets. Walking pass the kitchen for cooking class, the scent of blood enters my nostrils. I could feel my eyes turning red as I hurried in an empty room. Closing the door behind me, I put down my wall, letting my vampire scent that was shielded before, fill the area. I swallow the tablet dry, as I feel somewhat satisfied.

"That was close," I sigh, "but Yui's blood was so…strong…"

"So that's why you smelt familiar…." I hear a bored voice behind me state. I see Shu sitting on a piano stool, eyes closed. My heart started to feel warm with the thought of him remembering me.

"You are a vampire?" he realized, standing up and moving closer to me. I sighed inwardly in disappointment.

 _'_ _Whatever that woman did must be powerful'_ I thought.

"You've got me…what are you going to do about it?" I ask, gasping as he traps me in his arms.

"What do you think?" his head dips to my neck, and I can feel his cold breath on my throat.

He sinks his fangs into my neck, sending a shiver throughout my body. I hiss in pain, knowing that my powers are making him remember me. He pulls his fangs out of my throat, his ocean blue eyes wide, and his face plastered with disbelief.

"Its….you…" he muttered as he looked at my gold orbs.

"….Surprise…." I dryly laugh, as tears threaten to come out.

He pulls me close and buries my face into his chest, knowing that my waterfalls were about to burst.

"Where have you been?" he asks, pulling my face from his chest and kissing away the tears that started to fall.

"I…I'm sorry Shu….I can't tell you…" I weep, as I pull my half-brother closer.

"It's okay Yuka, you're safe now."

"I know…..I know…"

I started to remember all the times Shu came to my rescue, and out of all of my siblings, we were the closest. The feelings I had as a child started to resurface, as we stared at each other.

Shu's POV ~ (Didn't see that coming did you?)

It is really her, the cry baby of the family. The one who I always had to rescue.

"I missed you…" I said, my usually emotionless face showing compassion and love.

"I missed you too…" she proclaimed, pulling out of my embrace, and getting ready to leave. Still in a daze, I watched her figure leave. Right before she opened the door she turned back to me with glowing orbs, and raised her hand before everything went black.

Lori/Yuka's POV ~

With my heart satisfied, I raised my hand, and used my power to make him silent about this whole thing. He will still remember today, but would never be able to speak of it until I say it's okay.

"I'm sorry Shu, I just want everyone to figure it out for themselves," I state, cloaking my scent once more before I leave the room, hurrying to my next class.

 _'_ _One down, five more to go.'_ I smirk at myself, wondering if my other brothers are going to be just as entertaining as the last.

A/N: How was it. Remember to comment, favorite, and follow


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Lori/Yuka. Also I update once a week, preferably on weekends so I hope everyone is okay with that. Now, enjoy the chapter.

As the last bell of the day rang, I grabbed my bag, and ran out the room, feeling a bit worried since Yui and Ayato never came back to class.  
'Huh….he always did take things too far…' I sighed inwardly, as I halted in my steps at the entrance of the school. While I was waiting for the rest of my brothers, I felt an uncomfortable presence appear behind me.

"Well I guess even you must have some redeeming qualities," Reiji taunted. I raised an eyebrow, but held my tongue, not wanting to face his rath. He walked past me with that false air of authority, and headed towards the limo, which seemed to be awaiting our arrival. Silently slipping into the car right after him, I seated myself in the corner, pressing again the car's insides. I somewhat blended into the shadows, slightly sinking into the luscious cushion.

"What are you doing," Reji cautiously asked, looking at my suspicious behaviour with an emotionless mask.  
"Nothing…" I muttered, feeling like I was being stabbed over, and over again by his piercing gaze. Feigning fatigue, I let out a fake yawn, forcing my eyes to shed a tear of two. The car started to rattle slightly, indicating that the rest of the brothers were starting to pile in. I quickly close my eyes, as I try to steady my breathing, making my performance believable. _And…I'm trying to avoid Shu, until everyone knows._

"Oh is Slut-chan asleep? Kawaii ̴" an obnoxious voice gushed, with our faces only millimetres apart. This I know because I can feel the cold air that is constantly pressed against my skin. Laito then put in hand on my cheek, then making the cushion next to me sink. I cracked my eye open slightly to see him looking at me with lustful eyes, taking in my scent. And I think he saw this because a smirk appeared on his lips, and his hand slowly dragging itself away from my face. In an attempt to save my charade, I acted as if I had just been woken up.

"…hmm…what do you want…you womanizing playboy…?" I asked groggily, my sentence being followed with a fake yawn that escaped my mouth. Finally opening my eyes all the way, I shift my gaze around the car to see everyone staring at us, wondering what was going to happen next. I look back at Laito once more, seeing him look at me in shock.

"Lori, your attitude is deplorable, come to my room after you have freshened up." I glared at Reiji in annoyance, he never knew how to have fun…  
"Fine…whatever…" I sighed inwardly, knowing that I couldn't get out of this one.

The rest of the ride held an awkward silence. Shu glancing at me every few minutes, no doubt thinking about his new discovery. I would then glance back, holding a silent apology in my gaze. There was also Kanato, who was whispering to Teddy every few seconds, then pointing to me, only to laugh when I look at him with a slightly creeped out expression. Reiji gazed at me slyly, planning on which poison to put in my tea. Laito sent air kisses to me, which I harshly refused, and Subaru just glared at everything. _As usual._

Finally arriving home, I ran out of the limo, and into the courtyard. A familiar, and sinister scent filled my nostrils, making my feet come to halt. The sound of my steps harshly echoed throughout the air, as I walked closer to a figure that was blended in with the trees. His dark greenish hair, which ends at his chest blew in the wind. Wearing his signature black outfit with black ropes and his black boots and gloves told me exactly who the intruder was. Sensing my presence, he turned to face me, his red eyes silently scorning me, and his red earing on his left ear glistening in the moonlight.

"What you are _you_ doing here" I snarled, my mouth having a bitter taste.  
"Ahh…what a pleasant surprise, it's not every day I get to see my one and only niece rise from the dead," He replied, walking towards me as a smirk snaked its way onto his face.  
"Answer my question _Richter_ , what are you doing here."  
"What? You don't call me uncle anymore, well-"  
"You lost the right of that title when you helped _her_ plan my death."  
"So how did you survive huh? Cause now I'm thinking, did someone bring you back to life, or are you still dead?"

"That's where you're wrong…I'm neither" I whispered, knowing that I'm just a monster now, knowing that _that_ man made me something that isn't dead, but if I don't complete my quest, I'm not going to be alive either. I stormed away from Richter, feeling the rage boil up inside of me. A laugh echoed in the air as I turned around to see him not even there. I sigh inwardly, knowing that I'm already late for Reiji's punishment.  
 _I better be going, I don't' want to have an overnight punishment now do I?_

I walked down the dimly lit hallways until I finally stopped at Reiji' room. Knocking on the door once, I heard a faint "come in", and gently pushed the door open. Seeing the white walls, and coffee table made me miss the feeling of his arms around me. His kind smile, well the one that existed until…never mind.

"Welcome, you're late, and here I thought that you had at least one good thing about you," Reiji taunted.  
"Well I had a few things I had to do first," I explained as I closed the door behind me, wondering what surprises he had waiting for me in that lonely cup on tea waiting patiently on the coffee table next to him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed it even though it was short. Remember to comment, favorite and follow. See you later my lollipops.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here you go! My internet was being a pain in the behind so I couldn't update. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

"So...what are you going to have me do now?" I inquired, my gaze shifting to him, to the cup, then back to him.

"We will get to that later, but first I just wanted us to have a small chat over some tea. Do you mind?" Reiji replied as he beckoned me over to the chair opposite of him, with only a table to separate us. I approached the table slowly, glancing at the perfectly laid out tea set that presented itself before me. The silver chair dragged across the floor board as pulled it out from underneath the tall metallic coffee table. The purple cushion that surround the sitting area of the chair sunk at my weight as I try to make myself as comfortable as I can. However, I knew that nothing could have stopped the nagging feeling in my stomach of anticipation and nervousness until the cause of this sensation had passed.

"I see that you have finally settled, would you like some tea?" Reiji studied me closely, as if he was daring me to say no.

"Yes please, that would be lovely" I cowered out, knowing that I had no choice. He poured a clear liquid into my cup, waves of steam silently floating to the ceiling. _Does he expect me to drink just water? What the heck..._

I waited a while to see if he was going to add any other ingredient, or herb, but Reiji just stared at me. His eyes twinkling with mischief and pride, as if forcing me to drink it just with shifting his orbs to look at mine. I raise the porcelain cup to my mouth, and before I took a sip, I figured out what Reiji was trying to do.

"Reiji?" I spoke, making his gaze move away from my face and directly to my eyes.

"Yes?" He murmured angrily, his thoughts filled with annoyance. I'm not even guessing, I just know.

"Is there any reason why you are trying to get me to _consume thallium_?" gritting my teeth at the mention of the substance. I know that he has always wanted to test out his experiments, however, trying to make me take in such a dangerous substance was totally bonkers.

"My, my, my, you really are a smart one. There isn't even a scent to the liquid yet you were able to detect that it wasn't safe. Impressive..." he applauded, looking mildly amused at my discovery. My eyes widened, so was he trying to kill me deliberately, or does he just not care?

"Do you hate me or something? I know that you are fully aware that if it even touched my tongue I could have been dead in less than 24 hours right _?!" What have you become...this isn't the brother I loved..._

"For your information, I had the cure right here. Your doubtfulness isn't very befitting of a lady now is it? For a human such as yourself, it is your job to cater to our needs. You fail to realize that we don't have to keep you alive unlike that sacrificial bride." he stated harshly, making my pores raise, and a chill rush down my spine.

"Do you forget that the effects of that drug is irreversible, and therefore, there is no cure? How stupid can you be! It's this same cockiness that caused Yuka to fall ill for 3 months, bedridden the whole time! When are you going to learn that everyone isn't your guinea pig!?" I ranted. Only after a minute or two had passed had I recognized my error. I had said too much, and now I'm going to pay the price. Just hopefully this price isn't my life, or at least what I have left of it.

Reiji stared at the floor, his purple strands shadowing his eyes from my view. I proceeded to walk to the door, trying to get myself out of the mess that I had just made. Just before the tip of my fingers could even brush the doorknob, I felt his hard grip drag me back to his bed. Thrown onto the bed like a sack, I look at Reiji appalled, but not surprised. I dug my nails into the purple coated comforters, as I swiftly crawled backwards, my spine hitting the head of the bed, its metal structure pushing against my skin.

 _Snake. That's what he reminded me of._ He was toying with me, bringing himself onto the bed, and swiftly moving closer to me, until I was buried beneath his well-built figure. His hand on both sides of my head, followed with legs pinning my knees down.

 _How unattractive, at least he could have been cuter about this whole thing, instead of having that eternal frown etched on his face. I'm not even turned on slightly..._

"Humans should learn their place..." Reiji lowered his head, turning his neck slightly.

"You have no right..." His fangs appeared at the side of my view.

"To even know than information...or say something like that..." I felt the tip of his fangs slide against the surface of my skin, but before he could get his guilty pleasure...

"Ow! Tch...What the..." The body that kept me to the bed suddenly recoiled back, shock evident on his face.

"I don't remember giving you permission to taste my blood," I snarled, and I was sure at least one of my eyes were shining just as bright as the sun. _He should think twice about who he messes with, I'm done playing games_. My eyes stared into his soul for a moment, before swiftly removing myself from his bed. Giving him one last glance, I marched towards the door, head held high. Though, before I could get out the door…

"Who do you think you are?" and I before I could even process what he said, I felt two fangs force themselves into my exposed neck. I could have felt the hostility and the angered built up inside of him. But, I also felt the sadness that he kept burden with him. _His bite was worse than Shu's, not even a pinch on sympathy is in it._

 _Well, since he got me by surprise, might as well leave him, since he is going to release in 3…2…1…_

The sharped object that was engraved into my neck had suddenly disappeared, and now the cold and harsh grip that had placed itself on my shoulders, now became a warm embrace. He turned me around in one swift motion, locking his eyes with mine.

"Why…What…How?" these words seemed to stutter out of his mouth. _Whoa, this is the first time I've ever seen him at such a loss for words, I've got to give myself props for this._

Reiji POV ~ (I think you guys understand the pattern now)

Why is this little, insolent, person here, she disappeared a long time ago. Why does she have to come back and….*sigh*.This might cause a slight problem in the future, but no matter, we would just have to wait and see how it plays out.

"What are you doing here?" I question, wanting to know more.

"Is that any way to treat your sister? And here I thought I was the one who needed to learn manners, tsk tsk tsk. You should be ashamed of yourself, don't you love me anymore?" she replies, causing my cheeks to slightly flare up, and my cold heart to pound only a fraction faster.

"Well this _was_ unexpected, how did you expect me to act?"

Yuka/Lori's POV ~

"Happy…" I whispered, but I knew too well that he could have heard me.

"Yuka…" he turned his head away.

"Well at least can I get a hug?"

"….You're such a nuisance" but nevertheless, his arms wrapped around me and pulled me into an embrace. Even though currently, he was the most heartless person I had ever met, there was still some love buried somewhere. I know that he cared… _at least I hope he still did._

I raised my hand to the back of his neck, creating an energy bolt, and zapped him with it. I levitated him back to his bed, and lay him to rest. _Such a peaceful face_. Jumping out of his bedroom window, I landed in the garden below. I didn't want to risk anyone seeing me come out of his room, especially with these marks on my neck.

Finally walking into the house, and then entering my room, I throw myself onto my bed. Inviting the king of darkness to take over and send me to the land of dreams.

 _Two down, four to go. I wonder who's going to be next…_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, had a little writer's block, but now everything's good. I hope that you enjoy. Also, I own nothing but my OC Lori/Yuka.

"A monthly dinner banquet huh? Those used to be my favourite time of the month when I was here..." I say to myself, as I try to fix my blondish blue hair, attempting to look decent. Glancing at the roots of my hair, I vaguely see a tad of purple appearing, causing me to sigh, and move towards my closet.

"I need to re-dye my hair...I don't want to go back to looking like her..." I mutter, wondering if I should dye my hair a new color, or keep it the same. Searching through my closet I can't seem to find a suitable outfit, and I know that if I dress in my regular jeans and top, Reiji would throw a fit.

"...No too short...hate that color...too dressy...too frilly...WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM!" I give up. I was about to close my closet doors when something shiny caught my eye. Giving the floor of the closet a glance, I find a wide blue box with a golden bow. Not remembering ever putting it there, I pick up the box, carrying it back to my bed. Gently pulling of the bow, it unravels, allowing me to open the box. When I first open the box, I see a note rested upon purple gift paper.

 _'I figured that you would have anything to wear, knowing you, and I really don't want to hear Reiji's scolding tonight, it's annoying. It was such a pain getting this, so wear it._  
 _~ Shu'_

I'm not even going to wonder how he got it in my room, knowing that I probably wouldn't figure it out anyway. Still, I was happy to know that my Shu still existed, since he used to do things like this for me all the time. I undo the gift paper to see a light blue dress, with a transparent midnight blue slip in the middle (reference to the picture at the top/side). Quickly putting on my dress, I let my hair down and slip on my sapphire heels.

 _'_ _I like it, not too dressy, yet not casual.'_ Seeing that I had 20 minutes left until the banquet, I decided to explore my old home a little bit. While leaving my room, I remembered that I haven't been able to talk to Yui since I arrived, therefore, I made my way down the eerie hallway, in the direction of her room. I knocked on her velvet red door twice then called out,

"Hey Yui, you in there?"  
"Yes, who is it?" I could hear a somewhat scared tone in her voice. She most likely thought that I was one of my brothers.

 _'_ _*sigh* they were never good at first impressions anyway...'_  
"Yui its Lori, the new girl."  
"Oh, come in, the door is open." I let myself in and see her fixing her hair. She was wearing a pink top with sleeves that fall off her shoulders. It's decorated with black straps and a black cross-stitched decoration with black ribbons at the end. It was complemented with brown shorts and brown boots. She also wears a gold heart shaped necklace to accompany her looks.

 _'_ _I wish I wore something like that, but then again, I don't own many clothes,'_ and it was true. Living in an orphanage means that you don't have many things that you can call your own, therefore your closet space was limited. I remember I had a roommate and she bought the same outfit five times, seeing that we had no space for variety. But anyway, that's a story for another day, back to the situation at hand.

"You look lovely," I say, trying to be polite.  
"Thank you, you look stunning," she replied.  
"Thanks. I actually came to pick you up, seeing that we haven't need able to actually talk with each other since I've gotten here, even though it's only been a few days."  
"That's so kind of you. Well, I'm ready to go, are you?"  
"Yea I am." And with that we exited her room, locking her door behind her, most likely to be a precaution to prevent any of my brothers from going into her room while she is gone.

 _'_ _Even though she knows it won't help, she still tries...'_ I can't help but feel a bit of sympathy towards her. Being dragged away from your home, and put into dangerous grounds, where being fed on is normal, and being killed is expected. I know what she was feeling, and I had had hoped that no one had to go through the same struggles that I did.

"So, when did you arrive at this mansion, it doesn't seem like you had lived here your entire life," I feign innocence, not trying to give anything away.  
"I actually arrived the day before you did," she stated, and you could see the relief that her aura radiated.  
"Oh really, well...how are you liking your stay, I haven't been here long, although, it seems to be pretty creepy about here."  
"Well... I guess it's not all that bad, unless you count the biting..."  
"Biting?" I pretend to know nothing, since my knowledge would raise suspicion.  
"You don't know?" she asks shocked, I could see her jaw drop slightly.  
"I have only been here a few days, is there something I should be worried about?" I act as if I have become worried. _'_ _You know, I should really go into acting as a profession...'_  
"But that's still pretty strange, especially since you handle Reiji so well in the limo I assumed..." _I knew that my little show was going to bite me in the butt sooner or later,_ "...No matter. The truth is that the brothers are actually...vampires..." she whispered so softly, that is I didn't have super hearing, I wouldn't have been able to pick it up.  
"No...Way..."  
"Yes, however it seems that they haven't been picking on you, so you don't have anything to worry about for now."  
"Either way, I'm going to protect you from now on okay? Us girls need to stick together, who else do we have?" A smile stretched across my face, and because all of my smiles were contagious, she her face mirrored my own. I looped my arms around her shoulders, bringing her into a hug.

"I will try my hardest to make sure that you get out of here alive..." she leaned into my hug, squeezing her arms around me as I felt a few tears hit my shoulder. I pull away, wiping her tears.

"Now come on, the banquet is going to start in a few minutes." I pulled on her arm, taking her along with me. We then reached two grand doors, which I pushed opened with close to no effort. The dining room contained a grand dining table covered in a dark pink table cloth which contained a very complicated pattern. On the table there was foods ranging from assorted cakes, to exotic meats, and even to a simple dish such as bread and butter. Two candelabras were placed evenly on the table top, making the setting complete. Yui and I took out seats on opposite ends of the table, trying to be as conspicuous about our conversation as possible. After a minute of silence the brothers started to pile in.

"Well, I seems you at least have more than one redeeming quality." Reiji stated, flashing a smirk so fast, that any mortal would have missed it.

"I am sure that I have at least more redeeming qualities than you think, although, I wouldn't mind learning a thing or two." I stated, not even looking to see his reaction.

Shu sat himself on my left, brushing his hand against mine as he became comfortable. Glancing at me, a pleased expression crossed his face for a shimmer of a moment. I bumped my hand against his as a secret thanks, knowing that he wouldn't want the others brothers to find out about what he had done. He bumped his hand back against mine in response, which gave me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. Subaru the set himself on my right, looking at me as if I reminded him of a dream, a looking of wonder made its ways onto his face. A smile found its way onto my lips, making his cheeks tint red, and his face to turn away from me.

Reiji seated himself on the right of Subaru, staring at all of us, making sure that our manners were in check. On the other side, Ayato made his way to the right of Yui, muttering something about how only 'Yours Truly' can sit next to her. Laito then sat on the right of Ayato, and Kanato sat on the right of Laito, finally filling all the seats in the dining room.

"Aww, look at Slut-chan, isn't she cute... I just want to-"  
"No need to engage us in your messed up fantasies Laito." I cut him off, paying him no mind, although, I did show him a slight smile, signalling that I may not totally, completely, hate him. How everything was now felt so nostalgic. It reminded me of how things used to be when I was younger, and actually living in this house.

 _~Flashback 7 years old~_

 _"_ _Ayato! Give it back! Give me back Teddy!" a young seven year old girl with flowing purple hair yelled._

 _"_ _No way, I wanna play with him, you get to do it all the time!" a seven year old red-headed boy proclaim, running into the dining room._  
 _"_ _That's because he...is ...MINE!" the little girl tackled the boy to the ground, unsuccessfully throwing punches at him. And although these two seemed to be fighting, they both loved each other always._

 _"_ _Now now children..." a wickedly sweet voice hummed, making her presence known. The woman that stood before them had long purple hair with distinct side bangs, and green eyes with narrow pupils._

 _"_ _Sorry mommy," both children apologized, looking down saddened._  
 _"_ _Sorry isn't good enough Ayato and Yuka. I suggest you take a seat as we are about to eat," her sweet voice suddenly turned as cold as stone, and in an instant, the woman who had raised them was back. Ayato raced to his seat, but Shu stopped him, pulling the teddy bear from his hands. With a huff, Ayato sat down, and Shu came up to me, bending down to my height._

 _"_ _Here you go, keep him close okay?" Shu stated with a smile, sincerity showing in his voice._  
 _"_ _Of course big brother! Thank you!" Yuka cheered, giving her brother a big kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her, kissing her forehead in adoration_.

I snapped myself out of my daze before Reiji called me out on it. Looking at the food which was place before me, I dug in with vigour. Not having have blood on a regular basis making your appetite increase until it is the size of a whale's. Everyone else joined in, taking smaller bites compared to mine, however I didn't care. Although, there were two people who weren't eating. Shu and Yui. I had a feeling that Shu wasn't going to eat, thinking that it would have been too much of a hassle, however, I expected Yui to take a bite. But, I understand that even after our talk, fear still flows through her veins.

Laito's chair screeched on the ground, causing me attention to move from my food, to my brother. He was moving swiftly to Yui's seat, as if he was about to mess with her.

"Hey Bitch-chan, why aren't you eating. You can become sick you know. Or, would you rather me feed you." Laito taunted. _'_ _I sooo called it'_  
"L-" Reiji started but I cut him off.  
"Laito stop it, can't you see that you are making her uncomfortable?" I stated, staring him dead in the eyes, daring him to defy me. A look of shock crossed his face, as he contemplated whether or not he should listen to me.

"Yes mam!" he replied, moving back to his seat.  
"But this conversation isn't over Bitch-chan," he whispered to her, finally turning her back to Yui.

The he silence wasn't even able to last since as soon as Laito sat down, Shu raised from his seat, eyes closed, and ear buds still attached. This cause everyone to look at him, wondering what he was planning. I thought about sending him a though with my ability, my curse, but I remembered that I had made him forget about my power, and only remember me being his sister.

"Shu," Yui gasped, causing me to look at her. I felt a bit possessive but pressed that thought away, knowing that she meant no harm.

"I can't be bothered with this anymore," Shu said in a monotone. While walking away, I saw him quickly glance at me, him opening one eye. I was hoping to avoid having a conversation with him alone, but now, I seem to have no choice. Nodding my head slightly as a sign of recognition I turn back to my food, wanting to finish up before another brother makes a dramatic statement, or some type of unneeded gesture. As the door closed, Reiji started to speak, making us give him his full attention.

"I'm tired of that deadbeat. Ever since childhood..." he went on a rant, insulting and complaining about Shu and his behaviour. He went on a lecture but I shut him out, only hearing _' blah blah blah deadbeat blah blah work blah blah spoiled.'_

"Nee Teddy~ let's have a banana snowball..." Kanato then proceeded to try and pick up the snowball with a fork, which resulted in the demolition of the delicious dessert. After seeing the effects of one, he just massacred the rest with a sadistic grin on his face and a malicious laugh, holding Teddy at his side. _'I still can't believe he still has it, after all these years...'_

Reiji then went back to his rant, making me annoyed.

"...that would be all for today," only the end of his speech caught my attention. I started to get up with everyone else until Reiji said,

"Not you two. Yui and Lori."  
"And why not," I snapped, moving around the table and positioning myself at the side of Yui.

"It is because both of your table manners are deplorable, one of these days I would have to straighten you both out myself. Am I clear?"  
"Crystal. Although I'm not a fan of lessons, haven't you notice Rei-kun," I told him while pushing Yui out of the door, and into the hallway. _'I used to call him nicknames when we were younger, hopefully the message got across.'_

I drop Yui off at her door, not bothering to go inside.

"By the way, thanks for standing up for me," she says, giving me a quick hug.  
"It really is no problem, and as I said, us girls have to stick together don't we?" I reply.  
"Yea...well goodnight."  
"Alright, however, I am coming to check up on you later, I just want to make sure you are safe."  
"Great, thanks again." By the time she had said that I was already half way down the hall. When I reach to my front door my heart is pounding, and even though I was afraid to face the truth, my hands found their way to the door handle and pushed the door open.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: As a sorry, I decided to update two chapters in one day! Enjoy, also, I own nothing but my OC Lori/Yuka.

Opening my door, I sense another presence in my room. I peek into the room, shutting the door behind me, and locking it quickly. On my bed held Shu, his body sprawled out like a starfish, eyes closed as always. My feet carried me over to the bed, allowing me to fully take him in. He had grown so much over the years, his muscles were more toned and defined, and his hair was smoother than I remembered it. His body structure had turned him from a boy into a man, and although he is only 19, he has a mature look about him. One that comes with the air of authority.

"Are you enjoying the view?" a voice called out, snapping me out of my thoughts. I gaze at Shu, noticing that his eyes are now open, staring back at me.

"Well, what is there not to enjoy?" I reply, playing the confident card, seeing it as the only gateway that would get me out of this situation with the least amount of embarrassment.

"I suppose you are right," he states, scanning my body up and down.

"So...you wanted to talk to me about something?"

" Yes..." he pushes himself so that he is now sitting, feet off the bed and body facing me. " ...Is there a reason you are hiding yourself from us Yuka?" his eyes held a certain seriousness that I didn't even think was possible.

"Well...it's complicated..."

"Then un-complicate it."

"I didn't mean to hide myself...it's just that you guys wouldn't have believed me if I told you."

"What do you mean?"

"In simple terms, you all had a spell cast on you, though I'm not talking about one that is cast by a witch. You all had something done to you that made you forget about me, whether it be a potion put in your food, or a whiff of something, you all forgot. As soon as Ayato saw me on the first day he didn't even recognize me. If I had asked you all of you had a sister your answer would have been no. The only way that you all remembered me was through my blood, do you understand?"

"Yes, but who would have made us forget?"

"Cordelia of course, she hated me since the day I was conceived. She would have done anything to have me gone."

"Well, I am glad that you are back," he says, his ocean blue eyes coming alive, letting his walls of laziness and lack of motivation drop for a while. Finally letting the personality of his younger self arise.

"I'm glad too," I confess. He then grabs my arm, pulling us onto the bed. He laid beneath me, hooking his arm around my waist to ensure that I couldn't move. After a while I stop resisting and just rest my head on his chest, taking in his scent. Though it was faint, it still had me intoxicated. I snuggle into his chest a bit more, relishing in the comfort.

"This is a bit out of character for you isn't it?" I state, although it came out more like a question.

"But wasn't I just like this before you left?" he replied.

"Yes...but I don't want to make you feel like being someone who you are not."

"Trust me, I feeling more comfortable now than I've been in a while." He then moved, his head tilting downwards and inching closer and closer to my neck. However, before he could bite I turned my head, blocking the side of my neck that he was aiming for.

"Now that's not nice, trying to take things without permission. I don't know about Yui, but my blood is one that must be earned. Sorry darling, although my blood is not as good of a quality as Eve's, it is unique, therefore must be preserved." I sass, trying to get up.

Instead of forcing me to submit to him, he sighed and looked me in the eyes. He shifts closer, 0tightening his arm around my waist. Suddenly I feel his lips against my shoulder, soft and gentle, not a hint of laziness found. I could almost believe it's the kiss of a breeze and not a person.

"What...are you doing?" I gasp, trying not to show my pleasure to the matter.

"...You're getting excited aren't you...do I sense an attraction?" he replied, continuing with the butterfly kisses that ravished my shoulder and neck, surprisingly with no bite marks left behind.

"If you get rid of your layers of sluggishness then we may find out." I challenge, still trying to put up a fight.

"...Are you asking me to undress?" That did not go as planned...

"Who's stopping you?" I continue to taunt. His eyes zoomed from my eyes, to my lips, and back.

Shu's POV~

"So are you going to kiss me, or stand there like a lost puppy?" Despite her words, her actions said something quite different. She was biting her lip in nervousness, a trait she picked up when she was younger, but never noticed it herself. The music faded from my hearing, and I pressed my lips to hers, then moved away in a lazy but teasing manner. Thinking that it wasn't enough, she crashed her lips back to mine, this time it was comfortable. For a moment my brain shut down, and in that moment we memorized each other, we fit together like pieces of a puzzle with my arms around her waist, and her hands rested on my chest. Her fingers made patterns on my chest while mine explored her godly curves and thighs which her ridden up dress had exposed. We then pulled apart, not from the lack of air, but from shock, more her than me.

Lori/Yuka's POV~

 _What just happened?_ It was incomprehensible to me, nothing like this had ever happened to me before. Most of the shock wasn't even explainable, it was just shock. I wonder why kissing my own brother didn't affect me in the slightest, if anything I wanted to do it again. _Was it because we were only half siblings? Or was it because it was common in vampire culture?_ I glanced below me, his piercing eyes staring back at my own, his hair dishevelled. I would have pecked his lips again but forced against it, seeing it only fitting that he initiates the kiss next time.

"I've always wanted to do that..." he stated, rolling so that he was on top of me. However, in a blink of an eye he disappeared. Leaving me asking so many questions, that I would probably never get the answer to. I came to this house to complete my goal, but hopefully, that's not all I would be getting to do.

Moving away from the incident, I slip on some comfortable clothing. A pink shirt with slits down the sides and a black sports shorts (reference to image on top, side). I sat down for about half an hour, just relaxing and drinking some tea that was prepare beforehand for me, probably by one of those mysterious butlers or something. Then I remembered something. Oh shoot, I forgot to check on Yui. I opened my door and casually strolled down the hall, not caring about my attire, or shoes. On arriving at Yui's door, it suddenly burst open, with Ayato pulling Yui's arm. They took no notice of me, so I followed, finding this little drama intriguing.

I was lead down to the game room, which had pool, darts, and many other things. I noticed Shu resting on the couch, eyes closed and not a care in the world, starting to make me wonder if the kiss even meant something. _Although, I am not going to become a teenage mortal who worries over a boy's every action, he would say what he needs to say eventually._

"Shu!" Ayato shouts, stopping right in front of the couch while I set up the pool table, getting ready to play by myself.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me or something...Hey are you listening?" he continues.

"Keep your voice down." Shu replies monotonously.

"...I challenge you to a game of darts." I stopped listening, getting tired of this fight already. Instead of playing pool like I intended, I start to walk back upstairs, however, a hand grabbed me back, sitting me down in one of the chairs.

"Nuh-uh-uh Slut-chan, you can't leave now, it's now getting fun." The hands pat my shoulder, then he walked over to the two brothers, preparing to speak.

"That's seem fun to me, and whoever wins gets Bitch-chan." Laito proclaims, clapping his hands.

"The prize?" Yui states as I walk up to her, skilfully moving her hand out of Ayato's and bringing her closer to me.

"You will find out soon enough, sadly..." I comment, noticing how she shifts closer to me when Laito catches her eye.

"I have had enough of this noise! Why must you cause such a comosion?" Reiji states, appearing out of nowhere. I want to learn how to do that...

"I could care less about this girl" says Shu. This situation was getting nowhere so I sat Yui and myself down at the side, waiting for something to happen. All of a sudden Shu sat up, eyes slightly filled with determination. I knew that the game was starting now, but I couldn't stomach the thought of Yui belonging to either of them.

"Wait!" I shouted, "I think it's only fair that everyone who wants to fight with her should!" _I wasn't trying to be a hero, but it surely came out that way._

"But this has nothing to do with you!" Ayato tells me, but little did he know that I would get what I wanted. I turned back to Yui, and after muttering a silent sorry, I pretend to kiss her, our faces millimetres apart, but from the angle they were at, it looked like a make out session. I then pull back, a smug smile decorating my face, and a shocked gaze decorating everyone else's.

"Do you still think that this doesn't involve me?" I spat out, setting my taunting gaze on him.

"Alright, you're on! As if a human could be Yours Truly anyway." Ayato gave in, his eyes filled with rage. I got up and went to the table with the darts. Ayato threw first, getting 200. Shu then went getting 180, and now it was my turn. I wasn't going to let my training go to waste, so with my eyes closed, and feet apart, I threw the darts one by one, each reaching bulls-eye.

"Oohh 150! Perfect! And here is your prize, one Bitch-chan." Laito shoved her towards me, however I caught her with ease. I put my arm around her shoulder and looked over my own, sticking my tongue out at them

"She belongs to me now, and you guys should know not to mess with another's property." And with that I walk away, knowing that I am going to be dealing with some revenge soon enough.

A/N: Okay, I am just going to tell you guys now that I am having some trouble for ideas for episode 4. If you guys have any ideas how to incorporate Lori/Yuka into that episode, please let me know. Thank you all, and remember to follow, favorite, and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Here you go, finally the next chapter! Oh, and I own nothing except for my OC Lori/Yuka. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I found myself in the same black limo as I had the night before. With my jacket tied to my waist, and my shirt unbuttoned, I received several growls from the one and only Reiji, scolding me about my attire. My mind wasn't on him however, but more focused on my twin Ayato, who seemed to be displeased about the fact that Yui was sitting next to me instead of him. The staring competition that was happening between us had started from the moment that I had climbed into this car with Yui trailing behind me. Chuckling to myself I look away, not wanting this nonsense to continue.

"Ayato, why don't you just get over the fact that Yui prefers me over you?" I ask, glancing at him from the corner of my eyes as I my right arm curls over Yui's shoulders.

"I demand a rematch, Yours Truly would never lose to a human in a fair competition." He proclaims, feeling the need to recover his broken pride.

"No, she now and forever belongs to me. You're just going to have to deal with it."

"Tch…" And that was the end of our lovely conversation. Within a few minutes the limo came to a stop, allowing us to file out. I pull Yui out of the car, blowing a few kisses to the brothers before walking into the school building. I still couldn't get over the fact that this so called 'school' seemed more like a mansion.

"Yui, are you alright? You haven't said anything to me since we got in the car." I inquire, worried about the silence of the young female that followed me through the hallways. Although she wasn't a loud, talkative person, I expected to hear a hum or something. However, no vibrations had left her mouth. When I had finally turned around to look at her, her blonde hair covered her eyes as she stared at the floor.

"Yui, what's wrong," I pull her into a hug only to find her shoulders shaking. Her lips moved however I heard no voice, so I ask her to repeat what she had just said.

"What if they do something to you Lori-chan…thanks for protecting me but I don't want anything to happen to you." The only sound that was heard after was the uneven sobs than crossed Yui's lips. Only when she said that did I notice how careless I had been. Although I wanted to act as if I was human, it came off as if I had known the brothers my whole life. My left arm tightens around her waist, while my right arm pats her head softly.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. However, have a little more faith in me." I apologize, making her look me in the eye.

"Alright, but can you promise me one thing?" she asks while her pink orbs plead with my gold ones.

"That depends…"

"Promise me that we both finish this alive." This plead made my eyes widen. That was the same thing that _she_ said to me on the last day of…camp…

~ _Flashback 10 years old~_

 _Black walls surrounded the groups of kids that were in pairs. Lori and her partner, Sheila, had placed themselves behind the training dummies beside the walls. The faint scent of copper and smoke alerted them that the battle had begun between them and their comrades._

 _"_ _Damn, they already started…" The 11 year old hissed, her black hair pulled into one, she pulled out her gun, got it loaded, and took aim._

 _"_ _Don't worry, we're the best remember." The blonde with suns for eyes said, pulling out her two katanas, keeping her pistols strapped to her thighs. These two girls has worked their way to the top since they were 8. It must have been a friendship made in heaven because they never left each other's side. They were practically sisters._

 _"_ _Don't get too cocky Lori." Sheila scolded, shooting another person dead. The people who ran this…camp… were sick minded. The sole intention of these fights was to make sure everyone participating dies…even the winning pair. Of course not anyone could get into this fantastic school of death, only the supernatural could. I was what you could call a vampire, and Sheila was an enchantress, one of the best I had ever seen actually._

 _"_ _Of course not Sheila, and besides, I'm too fast." As an example I race from behind the dummy and towards another pair. Tightening the grip on my katana I attack, slicing both of their heads clean off. After being in such an institute for over 2 years, you become numb to things like these. My partner and I had won these games many times, however they refuse to let us go, putting our anti-ability collars back on before we could take a step out the door._

 _"_ _I bet they didn't see that coming." I chuckled, finding the sight of their lifeless body amusing, and I guess Sheila did too because she joined me in laughter._

 _"_ _Alright, fine, but just promise me one thing." A serious look decorated the older girl's face._

 _"_ _Well…that depends…"_

 _"_ _Promise me that we both finish this alive."_

 _~Flashback End~_

I finally came out of my daze when I heard Yui call my name. Looking at her, I sigh, nodding my head to seal the promise. A smile adorned her face as she squeezes the life of me.

"Alright now enough of that mush, let's get to class," she joined her hands with mine as she skips to class, dragging me behind her. _I couldn't tell her that it wasn't a guarantee that I would live, but for her sake, I would try._

"Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong"

I get up from my seat and stretch, thankful that school was finally over for the night. Yui, who was a few seats behind me, spots my slender figure and immediately jumps up and races towards me.

"Yui, what-"

My question was cut short because she started to drag me out of the room in a hurry. _Are one of my brothers after her or something?_ I couldn't figure out why Yui was in such a rush, so I let her carry me around until she reaches her destination. After running down a flight of stairs, we stop at an old dial phone that the school had owned. You could see the dust that piled up around the phone, showing that it hadn't been used in quiet some time. Yui still wasn't calm, looking around frantically, so I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. When she remembered that I was with her, she let herself relax, glancing to her right once more before gasping.

I turn myself to the right as well, seeing that Kanato, my younger brother, was staring at us creepy, clutching _that_ teddy.

"Kanato-kun! I didn't know that you were still here." As Yui backs away slightly, I hug her from behind.

"Relax…" I whisper, hoping that I could give her some comfort. I don't blame Yui for being scared of them. If vampires only used you as food 24/7, you wouldn't want to be around them all the time. _I could only hope that she survives at the end, such a kind, fragile, yet naïve girl doesn't deserve to die, not like this._

"Of course I am here, you act so surprised. You must have known that I would have waited for you." Kanato replies to Yui's earlier statement. "Because I'm thirsty," _I should have known that the conversation would have gone in this direction_ , "and Teddy is too. Tell me the truth Teddy, what do you think of Yui being so insensitive to our needs?"

"I'm very sorry, I'll go buy you a present. Do you think you can forgive me Teddy?" The fear in Yui's voice was potent, trying to save her blood.

"Don't you dare address Teddy as if you know him! I'm-"

"That's enough!" I intervene, getting worried about the blood that started to drain from Yui's face. "Don't you see she's sorry," I turn to Yui, "I think you should go get Kanato that drink now, don't you?"

She then nodded to me and took off in the opposite direction, leaving her bag behind, a clear sign that she was going to come back. _I don't have much time then…_

"Kanato-kun, don't you think that you were pretty mean to her, she was just trying to apolo-"

"Don't act as if you know me or Teddy! Remember we are only keeping you alive because the sacrificial bride has better blood! You are a useless slut and a burden, remember it well." Kanato barks back, "Isn't that right Teddy?"

Although I was slightly hurt, I didn't let it show. Instead I turn so that my back faces him.

"Thanks for the reminder, now let me give you one," I breathe in, "You aren't the real owner of teddy, don't act like you're his only advisor." With that I walk away, trying to find Yui before she gets back.

Yui's POV~

I was walking to give Kanato-kun the coffee in my hands until I heard shouting. My feet immediately stop when I recognize it's the voice of Kanato. I hide myself behind a pillar.

"-and a burden, remember it well. Isn't that right Teddy?"

"Thanks for the reminder, now let me give you one," The way how Lori-chan always sounded so confident made me kind of jealous. She always protects me, and never shows a hint of fear. "You aren't the real owner of teddy, don't act like you're his only advisor." When she says that she starts to walk in my direction. So, I conceal myself in the shadows, not letting her see my as she passes by.

 _How could she know so much about Kanato? She act's so carefree with them that it makes me wonder…did she ever meet them before? And if she did…is she even…human?_

I hope that you enjoyed. Remember to favorite, follow, and review! Until next time my lollipops!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the mix up before, was being mean to me TT_TT

Still in Yui's POV~

 _Not a human? What the heck am I thinking?_ I slap my palm to my face, punishing myself for even thinking something so outrageous. Lori doesn't even qualify as one of those monsters. Checking to make sure the cost is clear I come out of my hiding spot with the blazing black coffee in my hands, which were attempting to escape the cup as I arose.

 _I guess I will catch up with Lori later, let me get this coffee to Kanato…_

Lori/Yuka's POV~

As soon I was out of Kanato's eye sight, I rethink what I had just said to him. I run my hands through my blondish blue hair, the purple roots clearly noticeable. Let's get something straight, I'm not regretting what I did, however, as much as I want my brothers to remember me I can't give them too many hints. If I provoke them too much and don't let _them_ come to _me_ , I'm going to be dead…literally.

"Oye Melon! Stop looking like an idiot, the limo's waiting!" Ayato's voice rings in the somewhat desert hallway, although there were still some slackers here. My cheeks flare in slight embarrassment since others were still around, but I force it down quickly, keeping up my façade.

"Alright I'm coming, I didn't know that you missed me so much." I walk towards him, which was by the entrance. And may I just say that I am never going to get over how grand these doors are, since they are practically 4 times my size made with glass and lined with gold. Although I was moving as quick as I could, in human speed, he still caught my shoulder as I passed him and pulled me back.

"Meet me in my room when we get back, Yours Truly needs a replacement until Pancake reaches home."

"No." I say before pulling out of his grip and start to walk to the limo in an annoyed fashion until I realize something important…that I left Yui.

 _Crap!_ I turn around, ready to go and find her, however a cold aura suddenly surrounds me and Reiji grips my shoulder, making it impossible for me to move. But, seriously, is it "Hurt Yuka's Shoulder Day"? Like damn, did I not see the global announcement when it aired?

"Where do you think you are going? If you didn't realize, your punctuality is deplorable. I don't need to give another punishment do I?" As fierce as I was, I wasn't mentally prepared for another punishment, besides, these guys won't let their Eve get lost.

"I'm coming." I turn around with slouched shoulders and climb into the limo. Seeing that only Laito and Yui were missing, making my worry increase tremendously.

The ride home was quiet, although my light headedness probably made the ride seem quieter than it actually was. I've been really cutting it close with the blood intake, having only take one blood tablet since I arrived, and since I can't go out on my own, I haven't gotten a chance to get blood from the hospital in the area. The car then shook as it stopped, making it available to leave this prison and go and see if I could get a decent food source from somewhere.

After changing into my teal shorts and a comfy light blue pain sweater, I go towards the kitchen and take a good look around, remembering how all the brothers used to have cooking competitions, and I used to be then judge. The kitchen still had its vintage style, having maple wood table tops and cupboards with platinum designs. The floor shined like a star, its marble tiles reflecting my figure. Looking in the fridge, I spot a few blood bags, so I sneakily take those out. Now, here comes the hard part, finding a way to take it to my room, and open it without the others getting a wif. Because if the others find out that blood is part of my main food group, at least too early, it's not going to end well.

 _What if…I make some brownies to cover the scent, or I could just fuse the both…_

"Not a bad idea Yuka." I tell myself. I proceed to pull out all the ingredients and materials to make some brownies. _Where is the cook book…?_

"You still don't know how to cook do you?" A sleepy voice calls from behind of me.

"Who said that Onii-chan?" I reply while pulling my long hair into a high pony tail, although it still reached mid back. Attempting to put on the pearly white apron, I feel two hands hold my own, taking the strings from their grasps.

"You took out baking soda instead of baking powder dummy," he notices while tying the strings that went around my wait, his hands brushing the dip of my back from time to time.

"…it's not my fault that they sound the same…" I mutter sheepishly, feeling ashamed of my mix up since I was never was a good cook anyway. With the mother figure I had growing up, I was taught how to be heartless and cruel, and obviously the training camp that I was sent to didn't make it any better.

After he finishes tying my apron I turn around, hooking my arms around his neck in a friendly manner, with slight flirting.

"So, you going to help me or…?"

"That's too much work…" he groans attempting to remove my hands, only making me grip him tighter.

"Please Onii-chan! You're already here anyway, and you can have some when we're done."

"…fine…" With that we moved to the counter and Shu puts on an extra black apron. Then he practically replaces all the ingredients that I had with the correct ones, which makes me sulk in shame at my failure. He pulls out a cook book and follows the steps exactly, practically doing everything for me. At least until we reach to the part of mixing everything together, which I volunteer to do since I want to sprinkle my own little ingredient in. Moving away with suspicious eyes, he goes to get the pan for the brownie mix to be poured in.

 _Alright, let's get this in quickly…_ I reach into the pocket of my apron and pour the blood quickly into the mix, making my mouth water. However the scent was cover as soon as I started to mix it, and I really hope that Shu didn't smell it, but it's not a problem for my secret since he already knows. I just don't want him to worry, since I know that underneath his lazy and uncaring persona, he really does care about me.

"Here." Shu rests the pan right next to me, allowing me to pour the batter into it and pop it in the oven which he already preheated.

"Done, now we just wait…45 minutes right?" I ask curiously, although he didn't reply and just stared at me instead. Suddenly he grabs my wrist and gently pulls me out of the kitchen, not with haste, but just enough for me to keep up.

"Hey, where are we going? The brownies…" I question, taking he sudden outburst as odd.

"…" he answers me with silence, making me follow him until we reach in front of a door. His bedroom door.

 _Why the hell is he bringing me here? I'm sorry if my priorities are mixed up but I really want my brownies rather than becoming food right now._

He pushes me in and closes the door behind us before locking it. I see him walk over to the bed, the proceeds to take off his apron, jacket, then undershirt, leaving him completely topless on the other side of the room. Turning around I see a full view of his 6 pack, which confuses me seeing how he is always lazy but I digress. Apparently I was too busy in my fantasies to see that Shu had moved in front of me and was looking down at me with concerned, brotherly eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me…?" before I can asks what he was talking about, he bites into his wrist and then unbites, watching as my eyes turn scarlet red as a drip of blood rolls down his chin, taunting and intoxicating at the same time. Shu pulls me towards him before pecking my lips, allowing me to taste the bitter sweet liquid that lingers on his mouth.

"I'm sorry…I didn't want you to worry…" I reply as he brings his bitten wrist up to my mouth while still keeping his grip.

"Yuka…" just having him say my name makes my ice cold heart skip a beat. I lick the running droplets off his hand before sinking my fangs in, hearing him hiss in pain which makes me pull away immediately. However he just brings me back, telling me that he's okay before running his hands through my hair in a relaxing motion, pressing me to take as much blood as I needed.

I lap up the remaining blood on his wrist before moving to his neck, which was almost not in my reach. Gently pressing my fangs into his neck I savour the taste pinch of mint that was attached to the taste of his blood. Then I heard something from Shu something I never thought I would hear. A moan, which only fuelled my drive to fill myself as he picked me up bridal style and laid me on the bed with him on top of me, never once breaking my mouth from his neck.

After a while of being satisfied by the moaning mess I made Shu, I stopped, look up as Shu as he smirked down at me, knowing that he got a free ticket since I owed him for this.

"Thanks Shu…a lot…" I could see the blush that was caking his face because of how vulnerable he looked a moment ago. Although, the bite would have hurt if I didn't _intend_ on pleasuring him also, so it's a win-win.

"It wasn't a big deal." Shu waves it off, acting like nothing happened then moves his body off of me and lays down next to me instead, putting his arms around me as I cuddle to his chest feeling content.

 _Oh, I better take off the oven before I burn the brownies_ …with a snap off my fingers behind my back the oven was turned off. _Wouldn't want the boys to catch the scent_ …

"What an interesting development…" A stern yet annoying voice calls out, scaring me but making Shu hold me tighter, hiding me face in his chest while he kept his eyes closed.

"What do you want? Can you not see that we are trying to sleep?" Shu stately lazily, not even turning his face towards Reiji.

"I didn't come here for you, you useless deadbeat. I'm here to speak to…Yuka…" Even though Reiji says my real name, Shu doesn't even budge, which makes me think that he probably knew already. I shift myself to move out of Shu's grip and walk towards Reiji, hoping and praying that I wasn't in store for another punishment. However, my brother refused to let me go, not allowing me to get up.

"She's a bit busy, can't you see?" Shu states, finally looking him dead in the eye with such a glare that made me shiver.

"Tch…" Reiji composes himself as he adjust his glasses, "Although this is not the ideal way, I guess it would have to do. Yuka?"

"Yes." I reply, not even facing him which shows how annoyed I am that he doesn't just leave us alone.

"If you want to stay in this house any longer…you're _going to be our personal maid."_

 _Who knew that my life could have gotten any worse?_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N~ Okay okay I know I'm a horrible person and I'm a failure at updating but being a high school student is super stressful (yes I just revealed a part of my secret identity :P). However, I really appreciate those who see the effort that I make and still read my story. Thanks for be amazing my lollipops (and cake).

"And who told you that I want to be here?" I was furious in an instant. What right does he have to tell me to be a maid, especially to them? However, even though it's frustrating, I calm down, not wanting any more of my secrets split, at least not over something like this.

"It was quite obvious, I mean you did come here for a reason...am I wrong?" Reiji smirks in triumph, using my own weakness as leverage. By now I was off of the bed, though the quiet protests from Shu were tempting.

"No...but why a maid? Do you just love me so much that you're at the end of your rope?"

"Ungrateful swine. Don't be too full of yourself, or would you rather be a slave?"

"..." I couldn't answer back, there was only so much a little sister could do before being pushed back in submission.

Arguing back and pleading my case were two things that were completely useless in this situation. I am the lamb and he is the lion, therefore we both knew who is going to fall first. As much as my mind tells me to plead to Shu for help, I don't. I was more than capable of dealing with things myself, and he knew that.

"Fine, but..." I walk up to him brimming with confidence, catching him off guard, "this fight is far from over. Remember that." With that I slam the door behind me, daring it to fall off its hinges. Alright, now let's go find that trouble maker... Although there's no guarantee that she had returned, I myself moving in the direction of her room.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Oye Yui, you in there? It's me Lori." No answer. I knocked again just in case she was asleep but still got no reply, so, I just opened the door. Hopefully she would forgive me.

As I turn the knob and force the door open, no voice cries out to me, allowing me to think that she hadn't gotten home yet. However, after seeing the rumpled sheets, which is still a light shade of rose, I let out a sigh of relief. Or, at least I was relived until I realized that the bed was empty. Damn it. So, my only choice is to stay here and wait, fun...

I position myself on her bed, the frame of it protecting my eyes from the light on the ceiling. Feeling slightly tired I yawn, laying myself down on the bed as I wait for Yui. Although, as soon as my head hits the pillow, I feel a prickling sensation that makes me sit right back up. Clutching the silver rosary that laid on the pillow I let out a sigh, knowing exactly where Yui had gone.

I venture outside her room, and move towards the door before knocking into someone which sends me flat on my butt.

"Hm, so the walking corpse is still here? I didn't expect for the monster to show herself so soon." A rough voice states, making me look up to see whose memory I would have to wipe. Although, the voice turns out to be Richter, which makes me stand up, instantly raising the shield which I had forgotten to do before.

"What I do is-" I try to reply, but suddenly feel a pain in my chest, causing my mouth to release a cough which I cover with my right hand. Ready to continue my sentence I remove my hand, only to see that it's caked in red.

Is that...blood? But why is this happening now? I used my powers the last few times but I didn't get the backlash...

"Is your curse catching up with you Yuka?" his voice full of amusement.

"How did you know..."I instantly face him in surprise, my left hand clutching the front of his shirt in an intimidating manner.

"I do my research." A smirk, which only causes me to get more aggravated. I glare at him before throwing him to the side, watching as he catches himself, instead of colliding with the wall.

"My condition has nothing to do with you...you murderer!" I shout, before storming away to the front door, and then start trotting in the direction of the Cathedral right around the corner, only not to find her there. Why does this city have to have hundreds of churches...?

I had forgotten about Yui, but now I just hope that she's okay...

"Can someone please help me?! Anybody!" a voice screeches from my head, causing me to set into a run, recognizing the voice as Yui. The only problem is that it's a few miles away, my vampire senses not being the only reason that I pick it up. But it doesn't matter, I sprint as fast as a human could, so that the people around don't suspect anything.

"Protect her..."

"Lives...connected"

"Death..."

"Curse..."

All these voices swirl around me, prompting me to remember why I came here in the first place, and what controls my life, and my death...

"I will never submit to you, not now, not ever!" It's annoying how easy it is to hear something far away but yet powerless to stop it. For the sake of my life I run at vampire speed, wiping suspicious minds at ease as I go. Not even concerned that a gash at my forehead has appeared, blood running down the side of my face and dripping off of my chin.

At least now I won't have to worry about it going out of control, at least not for a while...

Forcing open the grand doors, I let out a howl as I see Laito leaning over Yui, blood seeping down his chin as if he had just bitten her.

"DON'T TOUCH YUI!" They both face me, Laito in amusement, and Yui in relief. I calm down a little bit before continuing...

"Laito, don't you know it's rude to play with other people's belongings?" I see him rise off Yui and start to walk towards me, thinking that I would offer myself in Yui's place. And although I am willing, I'm not that stupid.

"Ah, Slut-chan, I see that you've come to join the party." He smirks, eyeing the blood which covers the right side of my face.

"No, I've come to collect what's mine." I walk past him, quick enough so that he doesn't grab me back, "Come on Yui, we're leaving." Gently pulling her off of the table, my hands grasp hers as we make our way towards the side exit, not taking the risk of being caught again. However, before I could get out, Laito appears in front of me, a predatorily presence defining him.

"You don't think I'm letting you leave do you? You both must be so naïve then..." But I ignore him, pushing Yui out the door as I close it behind me, hoping that she is smart for once and runs away.

"I don't take insults lightly playboy." I snarl, watching as he wraps his arm around me, attempting to give me a sense of security which I would never fall for. He reaches for the side of my face, and as soon as I move to push him away, I feel it. The fatigue from all the blood loss that I had experience. So even though I try to move as he wipes the blood off with his finger, or the way he brings it teasingly to his mouth, I can't. Only being able to watch as he slurps it up, as his eyes widen and he lets go of me, causing me to become a crumbled mess on the floor.

"I didn't want to believe it..." in an instant I feel arms wrap around me, my head crashing into his chest.

...That was not the reaction that I was expecting...

Laito's POV~

"You remember me?" Slut-chan, no Yuka, states, her eyes filled with surprise, and I know why. Although all of my brothers had their memories wiped, mine was not. A little gift from my mother when she wanted our 'games' to end.

"I've never forgotten you..." I say, repeating the exact words that were cried from the school's roof tops. The exact words that I'd never thought that she would hear, "Your memory haunts me every moment...Yuka..."

She stiffens in my arms before wrapping hers around me, bringing me close to her. Allowing me to embrace the sister which I thought I had lost.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asks, looking at me with tears down her face, the blood being washed away.

Yuka/Lori's POV~

"I wasn't certain..." he mumbles, looking at me with longing. Both of them which I could understand. When we were younger he was close to me as well protected me just like Shu.

"When I heard your voice, and smelt your intoxicating scent, I had my suspicions..." his head rubs against mine, him taking in how much I had changed from when we were kids, "But now I know for certain," he leans in, but I turn to the side, making him kiss my bloody cheek instead. Although, that didn't faze him seeing as he just licked my cheek instead...several times as I just rolled my eyes, knowing that Laito will always be Laito.

"Onii-chan, this still isn't okay you know." I snarl, making him stop and look at me with soft eyes. That woman always did the worst things to us, even defiling her own son multiple times, making him think it was okay. Causing him to believe that what she gave him was love. And making us think so as well. Okay...let's stop there Yuka...

"Old habits die hard, you should know that." Winking at me he pulls us both up from the ground and starts to walk towards the door.

"We're going back?"

"Yea, unless you want to play some more," his hand creeping around the edge of my shirt, starting to rub my sides, "which I'd be more than happy to do."

"No chance," I push him away at arm's length, my strength seeping back into me. He shrugs before we both walk off, out the door and towards the mansion.

"Oh, and Laito." A serious gaze sets on my face as I call out to him, causing him to turn in my direction. "It would be wise to not torture the Eve...because if you do...my life might end...

.

.

.

And you'd be the reason."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I want to apologize for any errors since I am doing this at 12 am so... Also I just didn't want to make you wait a whole month for another update, so here you go. Sorry again if it's too short.

The walk back was super quiet. No questions asked, not even a glance, Laito just looked to the floor in shock.

"What do you mean…" he asks, looking at me in confusion.

"Don't worry about it now. It's as they say, "all will be revealed in time"." I reply, opening the large metal gate that surrounds the house, which was sloppily closed. It was a sign that someone had run through in haste. At least Yui listened… "Well this is where we part, I'm going to check-"

"I missed you…and I will do anything to keep you safe." Laito cuts off my sentence with his own, his arms wrapping around me in such a gentle manner, as if he thought that I would break.

"Come on," I sigh, not in an aggravated way, but one that hides a chuckle, "where's my playboy of a brother?"

"Well, if you want me to be that way, it can be arranged…" he whispers into my ear, his wondering hands heading south but I stop him just in time. Pulling out of his grip I run towards the front door, only glancing back to stick out my tongue at him.

I didn't plan to give out so much information…

I make my way to Yui's room, not even listening to Reiji as he calls my name, demanding why I wondered out so late at night. All I do is give him a death glare in reply, which makes him to mute for a while.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Yui it's me, you in there?" I call out to her from the outside off her door, only having to wait a few seconds until the doorknob jiggles and I'm hastily pulled inside. "Yui, you okay?" I ask, feeling her drag me into a hug, tears hitting my shoulder where her head rests.

"I thought that you wouldn't come back, I was so scared…" Yui cries, filling me with so much grief and sadness that I just explode.

"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be worrying about me. I'm…I'm not a good person you know?" She looks up at me in confusion as I wipe away a tear from her eye.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I haven't been completely honest with you…actually I'm not even-"

"Oye Pancake! Ore-sama is hungry." Someone shouts from the opposite end of the door. And without even a reply, they open it revealing the person to be Ayato, my older brother. But truth be told I actually came out the womb before him….hmph…stupid Japanese traditions…

"Melons, what are you doing here?" he asks me, walking up to me in, what is supposed to be, an intimidating manner. However all I can do is look at him with an unimpressed expression, showing him that he clearly was interrupting.

"I was having some fun…" I pull Yui close to me, since we were still standing, and tilt her head to the side. I whisper a few quick words of sorry before licking the side of her neck in a seductive manner, all of the while staring right at Ayato, daring him to defy me. "So, I would really appreciate if you leave Ore-sama."

"No way, not this time!" With that he forcefully pulls her out of my arms and roughly shoves her against himself, giving me such a harsh gaze, that it almost looks like…jealously? Inwardly smirking I leave them be, knowing that in order for Yui to stomach my secret she would need to grow some thicker skin. Besides, I doubt that Ayato is going to kill her, especially with that split second expression.

"Alright, no problem," Yui stares at me in complete shock, although I can't protect her forever, "However, if you hurt her, in any way that she doesn't like, I will know. And I will annihilate you myself." An empty threat, but they didn't know that. I walk out the door while saying a faint bye, trying to understand why I was so close to telling Yui my secret.

It can't be just her blood…somethings off about her aura, and I need to figure out what.

"Yuka!" Reiji shouts from down the hall, which causes me to race up to him and cover his mouth with my hand, pushing his body up against the nearest wall. His calculating eyes glare at me as I slowly remove my fingers from his face, looking down in slight embarrassment at what I just did.

"Is there something you want?" I pout. I've had a really stressful night that I just want to sleep it off right now.

"Tomorrow evening, come to my room after school, is that understood?" his voice says right before turning and walking away from me. I sigh into the wind, knowing that whatever was going to happen tomorrow, wouldn't be good.

The next day, right after I get out the limo and change, I stand before Reiji's mahogany door holding my head high, although my heart feels more like one of a frightened kitten. Right before I could even knock on the door I hear a reply.

"Come in," an annoyingly authoritative voice calls out, which reveals to belong to the one and only Reji. I gently turn the doorknob before pushing open the door with a loud creek. I expected to see the same room which Reiji always had, but instead I am greeted with rows and rows of maid-like outfits.

Oh no

"Lori's confused face is so kawaii~, can I take a bite…"Laito appears out of nowhere and reaches towards me, putting his arms around my waist and breathes on the back of my neck. However, since this is the first time he's called me by my alias, and he knows it fake, I just gently push him off before facing Reiji, waiting for an explanation to be given.

"Well, you did agree to be our maid. It only seems fitting that you look like the part." The devil himself states, his orbs staring straight into my soul.

"…fine Reiji…-sama…but I'm picking ou-" I start, but get cut off by Reiji.

"No, that's not possible. And as much as I would like for me to just pick one, it's better if all your masters agree on one." He says before revealing that all the brothers are scattered throughout the room, making me sign in annoyance. Yui wasn't here, so I assume that she was finishing work that we could all be less concerned with.

"No way! I'm not you're doll who you can just dress up. If you want something like that go to a toy store…" I say, staring all of them in the eye, trying to defend myself in some way. However, it's pretty obvious that I was outnumbered in this situation. Right before turn out, ready to go out the door and explore, I feel hands creep around my waist and pull me back.

"Didn't I just s-" I was cut off my someone's breath fanning the back of my neck, and only after recognizing who it is do I blush.

"Shu…" I wouldn't be embarrassed if it was just us two, but he did it in front of everybody.

"Please Yuka…" Shu negotiates, showing his soft side only for me.

"What happened to lazy I-don't-care Shu?"

"What can I say, you brought me back to life."

"…Do you just want to dress me up that badly?"

"What can I say, I have good taste." With that he unwraps his arms from around me, going back to his place, which was surprisingly on the couch on my left.

"Okay fine…Do your worse." I know I really shouldn't say that, but showing them discomfort would only make them happy, so I'm going make them work before I cry for any help. "Whose design am I trying on first?" I ask, but before I could even properly glance around, Laito's already shoving his choice into my hand.

I go to the back of the room to change, although I'm fully aware of the peeping eyes that glance at me every three seconds. Now the reason I didn't say anything was because I'm pretty confident in my imperfect body, and because I believe that Shu got me covered. I mean, I did hear a lot of "Oww"s and "What's your problem Shu"s so…yea…

Walking to the front of the room is the pretty uncomfortable, because I can just feel the judgement through their eyes. Also, this outfit isn't hiding anything, but it was from Laito, so to be honest this is actually more clothing than I expected. I was so prepared to sucker punch him if he had told me to dress naked. Anyway all this outfit contains is a lacy black and white underwear set, with a lacy/transparent apron. Practically the equivalent to a maid costume that people wear for Halloween, but more vulgar.

"What do you think?" As the words leave my mouth I do a twirl which pretty much turns all the brothers into bloody messes, and the lack of support in the chest area didn't help. Subaru is in the corner punching the wall, blood dripping on the floor. Ayato and Reiji are looking everywhere else but my body. And Shu and Laito are the only ones evaluating my outfit seriously, however, their wondering hands while 'inspecting' did get them put in a coma for about 10 minutes.

I can't believe I'm doing this…the things I do to keep her safe.

Well at least I can change now, seeing as how Reiji finally gets out of his zone while shoving another outfit into my hands, but the red on his cheeks are still present. On the way back to my changing area I hear a creepy voice call out to me.

"See Teddy, Lori really is a slut isn't she?" Kanato mutters to his stuffed bear, making it loud enough so that I could hear as well.

"Well it takes on to know one, still screwing around with corpses I see." Although this statement wasn't necessarily true, knowing that someone as a whole room dedicated to dead sacrificial brides can give people the wrong idea.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really? Then please educate me."

"…"

"No answer huh? Let this be a lesson, please don't confront forces that you can't control, or better yet, which you know nothing about. Now please excuse me Kanato-sama?" Using honorifics just get him annoyed

With my signature smile I stomp off, leaving Kanato there to contemplate what I just told him.

"Oh and Reiji" I call out right when I finish changing into his sophisticated type outfit. Or at least as sophisticated as a maid outfit could be.

"What?" he replies, a satisfied smirk replaces the scowl of embarrassment that was there only seconds ago.

"Don't think that I haven't forgotten your punishment, but I certainly haven't."

"And I'm not going to go easy on you." I say before doing a complete 180 with my personality and becoming their dress-up doll once again.


	12. Chapter 12

"Clean this up. That's your job." Reiji growls, watching as I ignore his presence, not letting him get to me. However, he knows that I heard him, so he leaves me be, going to his luscious purple couch while taking out a book to read.

After all the brothers had their fun playing dress up, we decided on Subaru's choice. It was a simple black dress which lined itself with lace and ruffles around the edges, which gave it a more work-like look. Then to top it off, Kanato had found this weird blanket-like hat that had the same stitching as the dress, and it surprisingly worked in the end.

"But didn't someone have to bring them here in the first place? Why can't they...do...it...?" Reiji's usual violet orbs flash to a murderous red, causing me to slow down and become quiet. After that, I focus on the task given to me, gathering up all the clothes that had become victims of my brothers' rejection. Gently placing them on the available hangers I look around to see that I hadn't even made a dent although twenty minutes had passed already. Maybe if I...

"Don't even think about using your vampire speed" Reiji reads my mind, not even bothering to glance at his sister's progress.

"But why not? I know you love me and want me all to yourself but-"

"Don't flatter yourself too much little sister." I am cut off by my brother chastising me softly, shocking me slightly. It wasn't so much the tone, but it was the vocabulary that had just escaped his mouth. Little sister...feels pretty nostalgic, if only the others could call me that...except for Shu of course. " You are still a pitiful servant who could never be worth anything to me," he finishes, instantly killing the praises that had started to arise in his name.

Due to his comment, I suddenly experienced something that hadn't happened in a while...not ever since he brought me back, but with a price. Having to deal with Laito's perviness, Ayato's superiority complex, and Kanato's creepy attempt at slut shaming, all in the same room for more than three hours isn't something that I was going to forget. Ugh, if you were going to be rude and misleading, why make it seem like you had actually changed back to the brother I had once known...then this crap wouldn't happen.

"And you're still a pompous jerk who apparently doesn't know the concept of feelings...tch...and I was just about to forget about giving you your punishment you know..." I reply after a moment of thought, releasing the clothing from my hand onto the floor with a soft thud. Making my way over to him, he leans back into his violet Victorian style chair, having a hint of shock flash through his eyes before allowing them to turn stone cold.

"What do you think you are doing Yuka?" he inquires with his usual sneer, intrigue dripping from his voice, pushing me even further. Feeding into this was not a good idea...

"Well, we could have been on the same page if you didn't decide to be the dickwad that you always are. But now I'm thinking of giving you my punishment a little early," I whisper to him as I crawl onto his lap, straddling him in a way which would give anyone the wrong idea, "especially since my other instincts have come out to play." I think the last part to myself, seeing that even though I can't necessarily control the changes which occur based on other's actions, they don't need to know the specifics when the basics are still a secret.

The delicate touches of my fingers ghosts circles in the strands of his onyx hair with dark purple tips, then trail down the surface of his cheek. My hands are only able to graze the line of his lips when he firmly encloses my wrist with his left hand, a blush adorned with a malice glare decorates his face, and for a certainty, his un-beating heart is running 20 miles a minute.

"As much as I hate that lazy, good-for-nothing, incompetent..." With my annoyed gaze penetrating his irritated one, he gets the hint and hurries up his insults, "...dead-beat, I do have the dignity not to consummate with his whore who gives herself freely."

"Who said anything about sex? What I implied was much more conservative, but now I'm contemplating on the thoughts that plague your mind right now...can I take a peek?" I request while batting my eyelashes, feigning innocence as my right hand sneakily moves to hover over the left side of his head. Then before he could catch on, I touch his forehead with my index finger, allowing my other blood to show and grant me access into his mind. Reiji's eyes flutter closed with much resistance, then I follow suit, allowing myself to delve deep into the darkness of his mind.

"Now let's see what haunts you. If you want to teach a child a lesson, you've gotta make sure the punishment is one they would never forget." Chuckling to myself I walk down the pathway of Rei-kun's mind, the décor mimicking one of an abandoned alleyway with no end. As I walk down the trail, the flat screen like projectors being to run like movies, showing me snippets of his memories, and I am tempted to halt in my quest when a vision from when he was still my brother arose on one of the screens. "One stop couldn't hurt, it's not like he's waking up anytime soon," I come to my resolution to stray from my task and lay my hand onto the screen which allows me to phase right through it into the vision.

 _I emerge into a seemingly empty staircase, the exact one that our manor holds as I stand at the fork that parts the staircase into two. As I glance around, the atmosphere of the castle is dark and eerie, much like it is today but with a hint of sadness, the large glass window being the only source of light in the entire main hall apparently. Or maybe that is just how Reiji remembered it. After gazing at my surroundings for a bit I suddenly notice a dark purple haired boy, probably around 7 or 8 years old._

"Reiji..." I whisper, however his lack of response indicates that he didn't hear me as his eyes stayed glued to a scene beyond the window in front of us. Glancing out I see a younger version of Shu, adorning a smile that is now so rare these days, alongside his mother Beatrix. The second wife of Karlheinz was the exact replica of Shu, with the only difference being her blonde hair passing her lower back, the ocean blue eyes still as mesmerizing as ever. From my side I could literally feel the distaste and jealousy oozing off of Rei-kun like waves, the squinting of his eyes and the shaking of his fists further emphasizing my point. I couldn't, however, blame him for being upset about being put as second best since-

 _"Onii-sannnn! Onii-san where are you?" The voice of a 6-year-old me rings through the halls, startling me, and Reiji, out of our thoughts._

 _"Yuka, I already told you that I don't want to play tea party- wait, what happened to your hair?" As Reiji turned around to look at me, well younger me, he paused his rant startled._

 _"Do you like?" I gave him a twirl, allowing my newly dyed blonde hair with blue tips to fan around me, then majestically cascade down my back in loose curls, "I begged dad for weeks to let me and he finally said yes! Don't I look pretty?"_ Oh...I remember when this happened...and what happened next.

 _In a flash on fury, Reiji suddenly tackled me to the ground, causing current me, and mini me, to let out a startled cry, younger Yuki having eyes filled with confusion and a hint of terror if you squinted_. I really was an airhead when I was younger...

 _"Why those colors, are you trying to piss me off?!"_

 _"No Rei-kun, I just thought Shu would-"_

 _"Shu, Shu, Shu! It's always about him, no one cares about me, or even think about me, not mom, not father, and not even you!" He looks down at my younger self with a smirk, and I remember looking up at those sadistic eyes for the first time and not understanding what that emotion was...Well, I suppose now I do. "If you can't love me, I suppose the only way to make you think about me is to make you hate me."_

Now, a vampire bite can be interpreted in many different ways. Vampires would bite each other for food occasionally, for sexual pleasure, and even to mark their mate in order to dispel any other vampires from taking what's theirs. I didn't know why Reiji decided to bite me, although my little mind had pieced together that maybe he thought I would hate him if he hurt me. But now, I see that it was his first act of dominance, and to an extent, he did want to hurt me to the point that I wouldn't forget him. Too bad it didn't work out as he planned.

 _"Ouch! Rei...-kun" All that echoed through the halls was the sound of my whimpers and the gulps of blood that exited my neck at a painfully slow rate. When the initial shock finally wore off, my tiny arms managed to hug Reiji tightly, my arms snaking around his back as younger Yuki cried. I remember how he instantly went stiff, the pulsing of my neck immediately coming to a halt as he slowly removed his fangs, looking down at me with guilt and anger._

 _"Oh come on, it couldn't have hurt that much you cry baby." Reiji sighed, placing his hand on his forehead as he massaged his temples and moved off of me, coming to an upright sitting position._

 _"It-it- doesn't hurt here," I pointed to my neck, "It hurts *sniff* here," I placed my hand over my heart which caused his eyes to widen at the fact that I still cared for him. "I do love you Onii-san, a lot too! But...but momma says how I have to marry Shu-ani or else she won't love me and will send me away, so I thought it would make him and momma happy. I'm sorry Rei-kunnn!" I show a smile as the younger me flings her tiny arms sound Reiji's shoulders, smothering him in a hug which he begrudging returns after a minute or so._

 _"I..." he hesitates, and knowing him he probably understood the whole situation better than I did with only that little piece of information, "I love you too, imouto-san."_

 _"Ahem" a woman at the top of the staircase to the left side makes her presence known, the lighting is dark but her violet curls and her bright green eyes stick out of the shadows, "Yuka! That's not the son I told you to seduce...sweetie" she adds in the endearing vocab, in the end, now realising that this brother could very much go and tell the eldest what was said._

 _"Yes...mom..." The younger me looks at Reiji with sorrow, before giving him a kiss on the cheek and then proceeding to climb up the steps to meet...that woman. Maybe if I had looked back and seen his face...I would have run back down the stairs and the events that occurred after wouldn't have happened. The face of a beaten puppy, yet his eyes held the light of happiness, and with that, everything turned black._

My heart hurts now that I stepped out of the memory, tears threaten to leave my eyes but I stay strong keeping myself together. With my mind and my heart in conflict, wanting two different things I close my eyes, trying to come to a choice, but not noticing that I walked into another vision again. However, this one gives me a bad vibe, and I already know that I can't leave this windy field of vibrant green grass until this scene is over. Glancing around the terrain I cannot seem to recognize its surroundings, meaning that this must be a memory that made its place here after my "disappearance". My eyes hover around and finally catch the frame of my older dark purple haired brother in the distance and I walk towards him, watching bent form as if he is hovering over a person that is lying down. As I approach Reiji, the scene before me only makes one thing come to mind, "Shit."

 _The clear azure skies and the birds which chirp in the distance completely contradict the scene which I am currently witnessing. I bend down on my knees, allowing my knee high black socks to fade into the ruffles of her black and red Victorian styled dress. Examining the scene I notice there is blood, some dripping from her mouth, but the majority of it leaking out of a large wound in her abdomen, however, the cause is unidentifiable as I suppose her injury was in his peripheral vision during this event._

 _"So I have finally..." Beatrix, Reiji and Shu's mother, starts, speaking in such a soft voice, but commanding enough that I wouldn't believe she was dying. And while I am in shock, Rei-kun is in the corner just looking down at her in...pride? Like he planned this...which, to be honest, wouldn't surprise me._

 _"...witnessed your abilities...with my own eyes..." So Reiji did this? But I see no blood on him, especially seeing how he is sporting a white button up with one-quarter of the buttons undone...although this is completely off track...he looks devilishly hot right now...but anyhow..._

 _"I always held on to hope...that the one to kill me...would be you," She takes a deep breath, "I am satisfied," and with that, she gives her son a close eyed smile before leaving this world for good. Looking up at Reiji, I search for any traces of happiness, but anger begins to appear in his face in waves until he explodes._

 _"You would be smiling in the end?" His hands clench as I arise from my spot, getting closer to him in a futile instinct to comfort him. "No...I will not allow it...I cannot allow it! I have no intention of giving you, my mother," a title which he spits out like venom, "a peaceful death! How could I be expected to allow such a thing..." and with gritted teeth and furrowed brows, the image fades until I am back in the dark hallway I started in._

Refusing to look anymore, and knowing that he must have re-lived those memories too, I decided to not bother him anymore, knowing that my mistakes were enough of a punishment in their own rights. Bringing myself out of his mind with a snap of my fingers I groan, my headache returning along with a wicked gash on my arm as a result of the backlash due to using my abilities. This wouldn't have happened if that man had fixed-, whatever, I guess he wanted to remind me that even if I didn't die with her, I would die soon enough. Licking off the blood with my tongue, my golden orbs glaze at my half-brother's face, watching him moan as beads of sweat ripple down the side of his face.

"Even though you are going to kill me for this..." I start, shimmying off of his lap before going around the chair and hugging him from behind, "as much as you infuriate me, and as much as I want to kill you...I still see my brother in you," I whisper into his ear, knowing that this is echoing in his dreams.

Cupping the side of his face I give his cheek a kiss while whispering these final words before I leave, "Therefore, no one will make you feel unloved anymore...

.

.

.

.

I won't allow it."


End file.
